


Shifty Shenanigans

by Uy8hg



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But other than that its canon, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I played with the timings for my own benefit, Not Canon Compliant, Shapeshifting, Stoneblock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uy8hg/pseuds/Uy8hg
Summary: Trevor discovers the morph mod and his only goal is to cause chaos. Gavin is very good at helping with that.For RT Writers Secret Santa 2020!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Shifty Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tallowwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallowwood/gifts).



> Happy Secret Santa to Tallow! And Happy Holidays to the rest of y'all. Hope you enjoy some Stoneblock shenanigans. I altered the timings of when people discovered things, mostly the morph mod, to fit my narrative better, but I hope it all makes sense!
> 
> The prompt, which was delightful: Stoneblock 2 au, shenanigans and shapeshifting, angst/fluff/whatever you feel like. Maybe Trevor shifts into a creeper and Gavin's delighted because now they can speak in secret Creeper language together to plot chaos.

Trevor had a plan. Well, not really. He had a tool with which he could cause chaos, and that was close enough to a plan for him. He had a start, and an end goal, and all he had to do now was figure out the steps in between, preferably before Jeremy and Matt’s magical adventures took a very dangerous turn. Or they became gods. But then again, the two weren’t completely independent events. It was still early days. 

Step one was easy to figure out: Experiment with your new tool to maximize your options. A plan, no matter how well thought out, never went exactly as you wanted, especially wherever it was they were. This stone-filled world had many secrets, a lot of which none of them understood. There was magic, obviously. Jeremy and Matt had found their branch of magic and were diving down it, but there were the other little magics. Like how they had all spawned into existence with auto-updating books that gave them directions, or how checking their objective books after accomplishing something made rewards appear out of thin air in front of them, or how they could teleport to different dimensions by digging high enough.

And Trevor had found his own little brand of magic. Or at least, he thought so. He needed to know exactly what his new tool was capable of if he was going to maximize his potential chaos.

He’d stumbled upon the tool by accident. He’d been minding his business in the Chance Room, making his way through a handful of cubes, when at least a dozen Jeb sheep had exploded into being around him. After a very disappointing shearing-and-attempted-deconstruction-to-acquire-gray-dye, Trevor had returned to open the rest of his cubes. But first, he had to take care of the sheep herd blocking the room. 

A quick slice of his sword through the first animal had killed it, like normal. A piece of wool and slab of mutton had dropped on the floor, like normal. 

What wasn’t normal was how, as the animal began to disappear after death, the form instantly turned black and gaseous. The galaxy-like silhouette of the sheep quickly snaked and swirled toward Trevor. He’d yelped from shock as the black mist hit him square in the chest, but his panic quickly died down when he realized it didn’t hurt. 

If anything, it felt a little warm. As the rest of the mist hit him and disappeared, the warmth spread throughout his body, tingling just for a moment before settling. 

And then he felt exactly like he had thirty seconds earlier. If anything, he felt like he’d done a quick session of yoga, all stretched out and limber.

Hesitantly, he’d killed a couple more sheep, but nothing happened like the first time. At that point, he wasn’t even sure it had actually happened or if he’d hallucinated it. None of the others had heard him, or they were too busy with their own tasks to notice, or maybe they had just learned to tune out any sounds that came from the Chance Room.

Regardless, he didn’t bring it up. He had no proof anything had actually happened. 

That is, until it happened again and he found the key to the whole conspiracy.

He’d gone on a quick expedition back to Matt’s starting cave, chasing the promise of squid ink for his gray dye. Unlike his own area, Matt’s had not been lit up properly. Thinking back on it, the torch launchers several of them had acquired were probably the key to Trevor’s future successes. As he slayed the first zombie, the same black mist thing happened, then again with the skeleton.

Trevor still didn’t know what to do about it, though. It was just some quick phenomenon when he killed something, but as far as he could tell, nothing else happened because of it. It left no weird lingering sensation or any other sign that he’d swallowed some weird vapors.

That is, until he opened his rucksack to check something and noticed a small pocket that hadn’t been there before. Inside it was a small rectangular device, like an old game player, with a screen that took up most of the front, a scrolling wheel sticking out of the top, a power switch on the side, and a single green button. Etched onto the back was the phrase ‘Morph Mod.’

One stomach-turning venture into the world of being a rainbow sheep and Trevor knew he held a powerful, chaos-creating tool in his hands.

And that was how he ended up in the Chance Room yet again, mystery cubes and gray dye forgotten, and a limited-yet-infinite selection of possibilities in the palm of his hand. Morphing didn’t get any less weird, not with the moments of galaxy vision and the gross sound of bones shifting or whatever, if was that was actually happening, but at least his stomach didn’t flip every time it happened anymore. So far, he liked being a skeleton, just because of how light it made him feel. He’d just shifted back from testing if his version of a spider could climb when he heard a gasp at the entrance to the room.

“Trevor, what are you doing, Trevor?” Gavin’s voice echoed as it came from two locations, down from the entrance and in his ears over the comms. Trevor winced at the repetition as he held up a finger to shush Gavin.

Step two was finding an accomplice, and though he hadn’t quite finished step one, it seemed like the second step was ready to start.

Trevor tapped his comms voice channel on to announce, “Just opening some Chance Cubes,” while staring directly at Gavin. The Brit glanced at Trevor, then at the lack of Cubes placed on the ground, then back at Trevor as he tapped his comms off.

“Let me know if you get any pumpkins,” Jeremy called into his ear before Trevor turned the volume down. 

“You seem like you’re up to something,” Gavin mused with much more confident snark than the moment probably necessitated. “Why the radio silence?” 

“Well, if you tell everyone about a surprise, it’s not much of a surprise, now is it?” Trevor declared, crossing his arms. “Are you going to snitch, or do you want in?” 

Gavin raised an eyebrow, but he started to climb down into the exploded room. “What sort of surprise are we talking about?” 

“The confusion type. The shock type. I don’t really know yet, it’s still in the planning stages. Surprise might not even be the best word. Trick, maybe?” 

Gavin grinned as he confidently strode up to Trevor and plucked the device out of his hands. “You had me at confusion. What’s this?” 

“My morph remote,” Trevor declared, snatching the remote back. “You might have one too, if you’ve killed anything. Check your bag, it would be in a pocket on the side.” 

“Is it what made that weird space smoke around you when I came in?” Gavin shrugged his pack off, trying not to choke himself with his creeper-pelt scarf. “’Cause that looked mental.” 

“Yeah, I think that’s like the essence of mobs I’ve killed. Whenever I kill something for the first time, it turns into that stuff and I absorb it somehow. Then, it appears on the remote and I can become it.” 

“Cooool,” Gavin drawled, pulling out an identical remote from his pack, though his was tinted a deep red rather than Trevor’s grayish-blue. “Wonder if I’ve killed anything without noticing.” 

“Yeah, no one else has mentioned it, so obviously we gotta mess with them, right?” Trevor tipped his remote toward Gavin. After a pause, Gavin grinned and tapped his remote against Trevor’s. 

“Obviously.” Gavin tossed his pack back on to get up. “Can you still talk when morphed? We could sneak up on people and be talking zombies or something. Or! Maybe you talk like the mobs, and would only be a groaning zombie. I wonder if you could learn Creeper and we can talk in code. Quick, turn into a Creeper.”

Trevor blinked, trying to catch up to Gavin’s train of thought. Trevor’s mind had been whirring with each suggestion, new ideas and questions branching out like a web of trees. Without thinking too hard about it, he dialed his remote to Creeper and hit morph.

It felt weird to transform in front of someone else. Not that there was anything different about the process itself, he just found himself self-conscious about it. When the galaxy mist evaporated, it left Trevor’s vision tinted green. It made it very difficult to see the patches of creeper-pattern that dotted Gavin’s skin.

“Okay, say something,” Gavin prompted, but it sounded more drawn out, with his s’s more like hisses than they were normally.

“I come in peace,” Trevor announced, trying to stretch his words like Gavin. Instead of continuing to light Gavin’s face up like everything else had so far, Gavin’s face fell.

“Well, I’ve got good news and bad news,” he announced, words still oddly drawn out. “The bad news is you sound just like you.”

“So the good news?”

Gavin’s grin returned. “You can understand Creeper! I don’t know how that will help us though, unless we do need to talk in code, but it would be pretty one-sided if only I can speak it."

Trevor closed his eyes, willing himself to return to his own body. Gavin hummed and continued his brainstorming.

“So, we sound like ourselves still. Still, if it works for things other than enemies, we could be chickens and mess with Jack. Or!” Gavin turned to Trevor, grabbing his newly reformed human shoulders and demanding full attention. His grin was wide enough that Trevor could see the sharper-than-average teeth he got from his creeper lineage. “What if we could be each other?”

“Gavin, I like the way you’re thinking.”

“Trevor, why did you kill Gavin?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“It was a cube.” 

“Yeah, a cube.” 

“Did you get a head? Can I have his head?” 

“You know how weird that sounds, right?” 

“But we need it to throw in our cauldron.” 

“I know that but it doesn’t make it any less creepy.” 

“No heads, Jeremy.” 

“Dang it! I’m dismantling the wall of Jack.” 

“Not the wall!” 

“I have a wall?” 

“Not for much longer, apparently.”

With steps one and two melded together, it was only fair to say that the pair had moved on to step three: Settle on which scheme you’re going to use against which friend. 

“I think Matt’s on to us,” Gavin mused as Trevor continued to polish granite on the crafting table. It had been harder to find moments to plot, as they’d run out of Chance Cubes. The two of them had found other projects, Gavin with his woodworking and Trevor working with Lindsay to make Alfredo’s Cow-thedral. Lucky for them, Lindsay was very good at getting lost coming back from their granite-gathering trips, and Alfredo was still making trips back and forth from his starting cave to empty it out. 

“What makes you think so?” Trevor asked, setting his now-finished stack to the side and grabbing the next. Gavin continued to rock back and forth in the rocking chair he’d placed in the center of the Cow-thedral, flicking through the recipe book for his woodworking. 

“He was teasing Lindsay about becoming a sheep. They said something about a sheep being their sign that they were back at the base, and Matt said something about wanting to be a sheep that follows them around. Which is honestly not a bad idea. Maybe we should steal that?” 

Trevor hummed. “Seems kind of like a cheap way out of coming up with something else, but that could also be funny if Matt’s accounted for somewhere else.” 

“How many people do you think we can mess with before we get caught?” 

“Like, one? Two if we’re lucky.” 

“Who do you think would be least likely to rat us out? Surely it’s Lindsay, right?” 

Trevor stopped to imagine what two rainbow sheep stalking someone down a cave might look like. He had to admit, it sounded pretty great. “They might call it out, but I don’t think they’d think it could be us. Maybe we should do that first. Or maybe Alfredo.” It was very easy to picture their third Dusk Boy being very confused by the random presence of some mob. 

Gavin snapped before pointing a finger gun at Trevor. “What if? What if you do Alfredo and I do Lindsay at the same time?” 

Trevor’s hand slipped and a block of granite popped into existence three blocks to the left of where it should have been. He slid the rest of his stack into his pack before shooting a finger gun back at Gavin. “I like where your head’s at.” It was then he noticed the spread of random wood shapes that had appeared around the Cow-thedral, but Gavin was still in his chair. 

“What about the other three? Should we be concerned that they might put it together?” 

Trevor shrugged, pulling out his pickaxe. “Maybe we should be asking who’s the last person we prank. Best case scenario, we pull the first two off without anyone finding out. If not, there’s no way we could do it again.” 

Gavin casually pulled out another piece of wood and started hacking at it with his chisel. “Maybe not, but I do still want to become chickens. I don’t know what else might phase Jack.” 

“I don’t even think chickens with phase Jack. He’s good at just accepting whatever we throw at him. Have you seen what Jeremy and Matt are wearing?” 

“Have you killed Matt or Jeremy recently?” 

Trevor froze, granite only half mined. He stared at Gavin, who was still chiseling away. After several moments of silence, Gavin looked up, seemingly completely unaware of how weird the question he’d just asked was. 

“What?” 

“No, I haven’t killed Jeremy or Matt recently, you weirdo.” 

Gavin shrugged, going back to his work. “I was just thinking we could put on their weird robe and totally mess up one of their spells.” 

“No, I don’t think it would work like you’re imagining. They don’t seem collaborative, even though they’re working together. They’d catch on.” 

“So chickens?” 

“Yeah, chickens are probably our best bet. Nothing says we can’t then bother the wizards with chickens.” 

Gavin suddenly gasped, rocketing up and letting all his supplies fall to the floor. “Wait, Trevor, you killed me, Trevor!” 

“Yeah?” 

“That’s how we can get Fredo! You be me, and then if he sees me somewhere else, it will be like me-ception!” 

Trevor stopped to ponder, and the more he thought about it, the more it sounded like a fantastic idea. “It will be like a completely other version of the Twins. Amazing. But what about Lindsay? We can’t spook them if we’re both spooking Fredy-doo.” 

Gavin shrugged, fishing his remote out. “We go back to the first plan. Double sheep. I think they might even be in the mining dimension now.” 

Trevor nodded. “Nothing wrong with double sheep. Nothing wrong at all.” 

“Sounds good, let’s goooo!” Gavin declared, throwing his hands up and marching out of the cow-thedral. Trevor could hear Jack questioning Gavin about his excitement and Gavin’s giggles through his headset, but he was distracted thinking about what was coming up. 

It sounded good, indeed. It sounded like they were on to fourth and final step: Mess with your friends. 

“Guys, do mobs spawn in the mining dimension?” 

“No, I don’t think so? Hostile mobs maybe, but I don’t know about passive.” 

“Okay, because I just turned a corner and there’s a sheep looking at me.” 

“A sheep? How’d a sheep get up there?” 

“Do we even have sheep?” 

“It’s a Jeb, so maybe someone opened a Chance Cube up here.” 

“Could be.” 

“… Okay there’s another sheep up here.” 

“Another one?” 

“Yeah, unless the other one learned to teleport, let me check . . . no that one’s gone. Guys I think I discovered teleporting sheep.” 

“Alright, Lindsay, I’m coming up there. Don’t get murdered by the sheep or anything.” 

“No promises because now they’re both gone. I have lost sight of both of the sheep.” 

“Okay, who hired the sheep assassins?” 

“Hey, does anyone have any iron? I want to make some armor that doesn’t slow me down.” 

“There’s some in the smelter, Alfredo.” 

“Which one’s the smelter?” 

“It’s the big black column in the center of the room.” 

“Fredo, it’s next to my woodworking, Fredo. I’m over here too, come to me.” 

“Hi, Gavin! Where’s the iron?” 

“This chest, here.” 

“Got it, thank you.” 

“I think there might be some diamonds over in Jack’s automation things.” 

“I don’t know about diamonds but there might be other things in there that are better than iron.” 

“See, over here. I’m waving my hands.” 

“Right– wait. How?” 

“What’s up, Fredo?” 

“I see two Gavins.” 

“What?” 

“Wait, no, one’s gone. Wait– Gav?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Where you at, buddy?” 

“Smelter.” 

“O . . . kay.” 

“Hey, wizards, did you clone Gavin?” 

“No, but that sounds awesome. Jeremy, can we clone people?” 

“Not that I know of, but I’ll look into it.” 

“Fredo, let me know if you see any sheep. Once is weird, but twice makes it a conspiracy.” 

Trevor peeked out from around the corner before retreating back into the hallway toward the Chance Room. “Okay, Jack’s with his chickens. Gavin, you ready?” 

Gavin nodded, twirling his remote in his hand. “We get in. We become the chicken. Confusion happens. It’s fantastic. Got it.” 

“Okay. Three, two, one, chicken!” 

Trevor bent over before rushing out toward Jack’s pens. The barrier’s he’d left up from his adventures with the laser provided ample height to let the two of them crawl over the fence. He imagined it looked very cool, but a quick glance around assured him that the only other people present were Jack, who was still looking at his roosts, and the two mages, who were both angrily flipping through their magic books. 

The pen for the regular chickens was smaller than he remembered, especially as Gavin lowered himself in next to Trevor. It was a bit of a struggle to not step on a chicken as he tried to give himself a little space to double check his remote. The dial must have gotten moved as he ran, because the screen was showing a picture of a creeper. While it would have been fun to talk with Gavin secretly again, it wasn’t what he needed now. 

Gavin pulled up his remote and Trevor grabbed his wrist. The other nearly squawked in confusion, but Trevor put his other hand over his mouth. He held up the screen, showing Gavin that his remote had also ticked over. 

Trevor removed his hands as Gavin ticked it back to chicken. After sharing a quick grin, the two hit their buttons. 

“I’m hearing very weird sounds behind me. Should I be concerned?” Jack asked over his shoulder, or at least Trevor thought so. The galaxy mist got smaller after the first shifts, but it was still there, so he couldn’t quite see for a few moments. At least, when it finally cleared and only chickens were in the way, Jack wasn’t looking. 

“Nothing to worry about,” Gavin chimed. “Just passing through.” It was very weird to hear his voice so close, but all he could see was chickens. Perhaps the most disconcerting was that none of the chickens had opened their beaks. 

“Sure,” Jack chuckled. “That’s not suspicious at all.” 

“Definitely don’t turn around, Jack,” Trevor added. “I know that sounds bad, but don’t do it.” 

“Okay, I won’t. I don’t want to know.” 

And he didn’t. Trevor glanced at the chicken he currently assumed was Gavin. Somehow, it hadn’t occurred to him that Jack might try to outsmart them. Well, outsmart may have been a stretch, but he’d thought Jack might play along. 

Plans never went exactly as they were supposed to, even the dumbest ones. It was a small miracle they’d gotten this far without a hiccup, even if they’d nearly become a pair of creepers only moments earlier. 

“Jack, I have a present for you,” Trevor tried instead. “Got you a bunch of dyes.” 

“Just stick them in the chest there.” 

It was now very obvious which chicken was Gavin, because it was shaking its head down at the ground. 

“Jack, you can turn around now, Jack.” 

“The more you keep asking, the less I want to. What do I get if I play along?” 

“A moment of joy for everyone involved,” Trevor declared, and it took him a lot of courage to fight some sort of chicken instinct to flap his wings along with his statement. 

“If you blow something up, again, you two are fixing it.” 

“Nothing will blow up,” Trevor responded while Gavin muttered, “I wonder if we can blow up. Now that would be cool.” 

With a sigh, Jack finally turned around, scanning the area intently. “What’s supposed to happen now?” 

“Try to find us!” 

“Hi, Jack!” No, Trevor took back his earlier statement. It was even more disconcerting to hear Gavin’s little coo of amusement come from a chicken that still didn’t move its mouth. 

“I don’t see you two, and that’s concerning. You all cause the most damage when I don’t see it coming.” 

“No damage,” Trevor assured. “Just try to find us.” 

“I can hear you without the comms so I know you two are right here. Are you in the walls?” 

“Nooo.” 

Jack’s gaze swept over the flock of chickens. “You’re not in the pen–” 

Gavin’s amused coo came again and Jack whipped his attention back to the pen. 

“You are not in the pen,” he repeated, forcefully and practically a warning. “If you two ruin my chickens . . .” 

“Where are we, Jack?” Gavin kept teasing. 

Trevor was normally taller than Jack, so it was very intimidating to see Jack loom over the pen. 

“Every now and then, I can see your nametags, and I don’t like what that means.” 

“Yeah, but what do you think it means?” Trevor prompted. 

“Are you . . . How did you two turn into chickens?” 

“Eyyyyy!” Gavin called out as Trevor let out his own celebratory yell. “What’s up, Jack, you tall man!” 

Jack sighed, turning away again, but there was a chuckle in there as well. “Somehow this explains a lot.” 

“No, Jack, come back! See if you can pick me up!” 

“I am not doing that.” 

“Trevor, turn back and try to take me on a victory lap.” 

Trevor let himself shift back as the others started to chime in over the comms. Sure, there might be more opportunities for mischief later, but the element of surprise was gone now. He picked up the most energetic chicken and lifted it over his head. 

“To chaos!” He called, Gavin the chicken cheering and flapping above him. 

And that was how you finished a plan, Trevor mentally declared.


End file.
